Talk:Takeda
Has there ever been any indication of what Persona Takeda invokes or its Arcana? Great Mara 01:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I still can' find any info on the Persona that Takeda is invoking. It looks like it has a Greek theme to it but that's the most that I can tell. Great Mara 23:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it is actually revealed what his Persona is. The only reason we know that Kandori's is Nyarlathotep is because Nyarlathotep has speaking parts.--Otherarrow 00:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPfEeV0MQv8 3:45 don't know what persona it could be :: looks like some puppet with judo clothes, maybe Tajikarao?MasterOfTartarus (talk) 19:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Either way, it's never named. Maybe it's named in some sourcebook or something?--Otherarrow (talk) 20:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::On the tvtropes page for the Persona Won fancomic as well as on a site called mystery meep, it's listed as Noppera-bo. Don't know if there's any official confirmation or source code for that, though. LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 00:20, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Regarding this name debate, is it possible one can get it if they analyze Takeda during his boss fight? Maybe with Elly in the party? Spikeman (talk) 23:31, June 14, 2018 :::Analyze info doesn't include bio information in P1. If Eriko is in the party, she only comments on Kandori's persona being Nyarlathotep afterwards.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::Ah, what a shame. You'd think a Persona that has socketless eyes, no mouth and metallic body (with purple hair) would be a cinch to get down tbh. Then again the series takes so much liberties I don't blame people for not finding anything. What about that Persona World guidebook or even Revelations guidebook? I think at this point datamining is the only choice. Crok425 (talk) 23:53, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Takeda doesn't have an article for himself in Persona World. Heck, Igor's nose gets an article for itself (yes, really) but not Takeda. I tried looking at many Japanese sites, but all of them say that his Persona is unknown so I doubt its name was revealed anywhere. As for datamining... the image files themselves don't mention anything. Takeda's Persona is "G.BIN102" but all Personas are "G.BIN##" (1-100 is for the party's Personas and 101 is Kandori's Nyarly). Well, there's still a possibility of its name being mentioned somewhere else in the actual code. G.A.S.A (talk) 00:40, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Rumor has it that on the commentary section for the drama CDs, Takeda's Persona name was Titan. If anyone has said CD than perhaps that has the missing name we're looking for. Spikeman (talk) 16:48 PM June 25, 2018 :Is there any way to get in contact with the creative team who made this anymore? Like an e-mail or something? Or ask the current Atlus team themselves? Spikeman (talk) 12:12, June 17, 2018 ::In regards to this, has anyone ever gotten Takeda's sound files from the original game or even psp port? There may have been some recording of him mentioning his Persona once, possibly. Shocker(talk) 12:59, December 16, 2018 Update on the name So this past time I've looked into just what this name could be along with a compatriot of mine who runs the 10,000 Punishment For A Sin blog. From drama cds, to guides, to interviews, even scouring the games codes and all of it has come to naught. During that time though, I got in touch with Atlus themselves about the name and, well, turns the exact name of his Persona was never said in Japan either. The best that they could give was that, since Takeda was related to Kandori, his Persona must be a "Lesser Cthulhu" demon, to accompany the Lovecraftian theme with Nyarlathotep. This would peg his Persona as a Great One, so called Gods that are even less intelligent than humans but are protected by Outer Gods, or to be specific, Nyarlathotep. Here's a link to the reply from Atlus:https://imgur.com/a/D6m9bYD DJ Shocker (talk) 20:06, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, but that's not what that reply is saying. According to their wording, "Takeda's Persona being part of the Cthulhu mythos to fit with Kandori's being Nyarlathotep" is an example of the kind of speculation fans do because there is no official answer. Basically, the only thing that is confirmed is that there's no answer anywhere. Our only hope is a P1 remake to clear things up (and a P2 remake so we know what Junko and Youichi's Personas are). G.A.S.A (talk) 21:15, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :: I kind of took the whole 'lesser deity' thing as their own speculation on the matter instead of fans. And, admittedly, ran wild with it (I've been looking in this for days). Still, I really hope there's some sort of answer for what Personas they have in the future. Even a small thread like this being unsolved leaves a bad itch to me, though it can't be helped anymore.DJ Shocker (talk) 21:33, January 8, 2019 (UTC)